mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XV DEaD ShOT xV
Thanks Hello XV DEaD ShOT xV Thank you for reverting those editions from Red Harlow Fan. Guys like that should get a life. He got a 3 months block for what he did. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 00:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Favorite? Whatz Up, XV DEad ShOT xV, what are your 2 favorite mk games? Mine are Armageddon, and MK 2011. They are insanely addicting and fun. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Also, who is your all time favorite fighter. Hey Metallicakid, Meh fav Mk games would have to be the same as yours, I still play Armageddon even with MK 2011 out. My favorite all time fighter would have to be Kenshi. I always loved how he is a blind warrior who uses telekeninis to fight. Who is your favorite fighter? xV DEaD ShOT xV 22:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kano WTF there are instructions in my user page. just click the emotes gallery tab. Regards 12:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hello Dead Shot Well the new kontest will be hold by the winner, but he doesn't know it2:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) BBBLLLLAAARRRGGGG IMA NOOB! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Thanks! Thank you for the Cyber Tremor pic! Tremorfan94 19:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Mileena Pic Hey!! I asked you if I could post my Cyber Mileena pic in your photoshop page.. The thing is.. I can't! I don't see an edit button or something, and I don't know how to post it!! :P I can send it to you, but I think this is the easier way: Go into my profile page, and there you'll find the image. You can copy it from there. ;) Cyber Baraka Hey Deadshot... Think you can post Cyber-Baraka on your blog? Emperor Scorpion 01:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure I don't mind. --ByakuyaTALK 13:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) You gonna put em on there??? --ByakuyaTALK 14:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Scorpion! Hey I made this Cyber Scorpion.. I can help you with this Cybers, XV!! I've got different programs.. but I can make them! InoSakuraConflict 16:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You can add Scorpion to the post if you want. :) Re:KAK I dont know yet. I will ask Kuro. Regards. Admins I think you should ask Smoke. about that. hi hey deadshot your photoshot blog is awsome i was wondering do you have cyber noob and scorpion and sub zero together btw could you put that awsome cyber scorpion pic on my profile page thanks Emoink15 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) image how do i post an image? Cybersubby 19:42 cyber kratos i know it's pretty crappy but i found this on the internet and i dont know if you think it's ok but if you want it on the blog then you may do that ermac i found cyber ermac Cyktor Hey Dead Shot, your photoshop page has pretty cool, you cam be a fusion of Sektor and Cyrax (cam be a Cyktor), would be realy cool XD I think the name is better suited as Sektrax. Emperor Scorpion 19:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adminship It's random. I drop names in a hat, shake 'em up, and pull one out. Just kidding. I usually require you to have rollback rights for a while (~1 month). There are two ways you can get that: asking me directly, or applying on Help talk:Rollback rights. I also require a somewhat good attitude (frustration at spammers/vandals notwithstanding; so long as you didn't cause undue difficulty in cleaning up a mess, you're fine), and you must have been around for at least 3 months. Obviously, some of these can be waived if it's obvious that you're a good user. SmokeSound off! 00:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations you have been nominaated for the user of the month for july 2011 voting is now open and you can veiw on my blog Emoink15 23:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) i'll tell you I am not sure but look http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Boss in the sub-bosses shaolin monks *Kitana *Mileena (secret) *Jade *Reptile *Baraka *Sub-Zero *Goro *Scorpion *Inferno Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Kintaro *Ermac (secret) *Kano (secret) if this was wrong please tell me and also scorpion is a sob-boss in armageddon but in wii only i would do the same i would do the same but we are friends right ok man ok man Mido X MK 15:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I need something, please if you have a permission to edit shao kahn or sheeva or you are a friend to someone please put them in the Sub-Bosses Apoligys sorry i spelt your name wrong on my user of the month award Emoink15 10:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ok ok thats cool btw love the new avatar pic Emoink15 11:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Bosses All bosses are playable! Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RJhBxBw2Uo